This invention relates generally to a hinged lid container and more particularly to a hinged lid container wherein the hinge is formed in a planar surface of a plastic lid and connection to a container body is accomplished without use of hardware. Containers, for example, cosmetic compacts, which use pin hinges or snap hinges for the covers are expensive to produce both in tooling and in production. Precise tolerances are generally required which limits the materials for the container, the shape of the finished products and the methods of manufacturing. Materials which do not readily conform to close tolerances, for example, wood, glass and extruded products are costly to use and accordingly by-passed in designing such articles. Pin hinges on lids and snap hinges require time consuming effort for assembly and alignment.
What is needed is a hinged lid container which is inexpensive to produce and assemble and can be made with relatively low precision without marring the appearance or performance of the finished product.